


twins in the shower: a gratuitous pwp

by thunderylee



Category: Good Charlotte
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-01
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: See title.





	twins in the shower: a gratuitous pwp

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Joel ran the bar of soap all over his chest, lifting his face directly into the spray of the shower. The hot water encompassed his body, soothing his aching muscles. Yes, a shower after a long night of performing was just the way to relax.

His blissful reverie was interrupted when he heard the bathroom door open, and he poked his wet head out of the shower curtain to see his brother looking at him oddly.

“Benj, what the -”

“My shower doesn’t work,” Benji said bitterly, peeling off his sweat-soaked clothing. “You’re gonna have to share.”

Joel raised an eyebrow. “There is no way we can both fit in here. Can’t you wait?”

“No,” replied Benji decisively, shoving his way rather rudely into the shower. Joel felt a chill as the water became concentrated on his brother.

“This is ridiculous,” he said. “We haven’t taken a shower together since we were like five.”

“So?” Benji tossed his head back and moaned appreciatively as the water flowed over him. “Damn, this feels good.”

“I’m fucking cold. Scoot over.”

Joel realized as soon as he pushed his way back towards the spray that perhaps it wasn’t such a great idea. The width of the shower was definitely not big enough to comfortably hold two grown men side-by-side, and Joel found that he had to actually stand face-to-face with Benji in order for both of them to enjoy the warm water.

This arrangement didn’t seem to faze Benji. “Hand over the soap, would you?”

The tile was cold against Joel’s back as he dropped the bar into Benji’s hand. He lifted his eyes to find his twin staring at him.

“What?” said Joel defensively, noticing the water droplets fall from Benji’s mussed-up hair.

A loud clang sounded as the bar of soap fell forgotten to the bottom of the tub, and Joel belatedly realized that was because Benji had dropped it in favor of grabbing his face and kissing him fiercely. It was so sudden and surreal that he didn’t even think about protesting, even when he felt his brother’s tongue force itself into his mouth.

Benji pulled back as abruptly as he had leaned in, and Joel’s mouth remained slightly parted as he gaped at him in awe.

“What the fuck was that for?”

Benji smirked. “I _knew_ you wanted me. If you didn’t, you would have kicked me out of here already.”

Joel opened his mouth to respond, but Benji cut him off by kissing him again. Honestly, he had never really considered it, but now that he had Benji’s lips on his and Benji’s arms wrapped around him, he wondered why he hadn’t thought of it before.

Warm, wet skin pressed up against him as Benji pulled him closer, groaning deeply into his mouth as their bodies met. Joel instinctively kissed him back, tilting his head for a better angle, and ran his hands up the sides of Benji’s chest. He felt his brother shiver slightly, tightening his hold on him, and Joel did it again. The water made it quite easy to slide over Benji’s skin, massaging the extra weight above his hips before trailing his fingers lightly up and around his back.

Joel gasped as he felt his brother harden against his thigh, and at the same time he realized he was getting hard too. That seemed to be Benji’s intent, though, judging by the way he was fervently kissing Joel and maneuvering them so that their lower bodies were aligned.

When his erection touched Benji’s, Joel emitted a low growl from the back of his throat and lowered his hands to grip the soft flesh of Benji’s ass to urge him closer. Benji responded by pushing Joel against the wall and thrusting against him, hastily breaking the kiss in order to latch his mouth firmly onto Joel’s neck.

Joel couldn’t stop the loud moan from escaping his lungs, and that seemed to encourage Benji even more. It was as though all of his energy and brainpower had been transferred to his cock, and Joel wanted nothing more than for Benji to touch him.

“Benj… please…”

Grunting against Joel’s skin, Benji brought one hand around Joel’s waist to grasp both of their cocks. Joel groaned again as Benji began to stroke them together, slowly but firmly, and he almost lost it when he felt Benji sink his teeth into his neck.

“Fuck, Benj, you’re gonna make me come.”

“That’s the point,” Benji growled, quickening his pace.

“ _Shit_ …” Joel threw his head back, nearly slamming it against the hard tile wall. He reached his hand down to squeeze the heads of their cocks while Benji pumped dutifully, and almost immediately he felt a warm rush of fluid as Benji jerked against him erratically and cried out Joel’s name into his shoulder.

Joel followed right away, his own orgasm crashing over him as he squinted his eyes shut and let out a choked sigh. Benji released their now flaccid cocks but didn’t pull away, instead embracing Joel’s waist in a sort of dependent hug, as though he would lose his balance if he let go.

Returning the unexpected embrace, Joel nuzzled his face into Benji’s wet hair and held his twin as they both struggled to catch their breath.

“That was… um… yeah.” Joel winced at his inability to express what he was thinking.

“Mm hmm,” Benji mumbled.

Something occurred to Joel just then, and he pulled back just enough to look into Benji’s half-closed eyes.

“Is your shower really broken?”

Benji grinned. “Nope.”

“Fucker.”


End file.
